Stella and Odd's Food Adventure!
by Ever Changing Dream
Summary: My Crazy Oc wants our loveable Odd to help her get some Food from the kitchens. At 4am on the weekend. How will this turn out? Crazy or Crazier? My First One-Shot story. Please Read! Companion to The Pink Haired Boy? Still dont own Code Lyoko.


**Okay for those of you who dont know Stella is my OC in my Story The Pink Haired boy? and thoes who reviewed said that I should post this story in a One-shot, so here it is! My story where a crazy stella asks Odd to get food at Four A.M. Whoot Food! **

**FYI I am to lazy to put what Stella looks like here so if you want to see that go to my story The Pink Haired Boy?**

**This is longer then my 6th chapter... 3,516 words long... for anyone who cares... longest chapter ever! And First One-Shot! Now _READ IT!!_**

* * *

Stella Bella knocked on Odd's door at four A.M. A half-asleep Ulrich opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked noticing that it was Stella.

"Uh… could I talk to Odd please?" She asked, Ulrich just nodded.

"Odd wake up someone wants to talk to you." He said shaking Odd who snored in his sleep. "Odd wake up you're missing breakfast!"

"No food!" Odd said waking up and slowly noticing that the sun wasn't even up yet. "Hay you lied."

"Sorry only way to get your sorry but out of bed. Stella wants to talk to you." He said lying back on his bed. Odd looked at Stella who was already dressed.

"What do you want?" he asked. Stella smiled.

"I heard that you like food." Odd's ears perked up.

"Keep talking."

"What if I told you that I could get you into the kitchens without getting caught?"

"How?" Odd asked now fully interested.

"Get dressed and meet me by the kitchens."

"Okay." Odd said as Stella walked away. He closed the door locking it with a click. "Show's what she knows." He said plopping down on his bead.

"I SAID GET UP!" Stella yelled popping up next to him, scaring Odd half to death. "WAS I CLEAR?" Odd looked around to see the door open.

"Y-yes ma'am." He said getting up.

"Good." Stella said seeing that Odd was up, and voice returning to normal. "Now I have eyes everywhere so I will know if you get up or not."

"Yeah right." Odd muttered. Stella grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled his face up to hers.

"You doubt my powers?" She said barely a whisper. "Must I remind you of your door?" She said pointing to the door that was wide open. "Or my miraculous jump from the third floor." She said reminding Odd of the jump she had made in Mrs. Hertz's class the day before.

"But how'd you get in I locked the door?" Odd asked making Stella smile.

"I is a ninja." She said getting into a pose. Odd just stared at her. "Okay fine you caught me, my mom's a spy and she teaches me things." She said crossing her arms in an annoyed way. Odd stared at her. "Well she is." He was still staring. "You doubt me, sleepy boy?"

"Yes." Odd muttered as Stella held him by his collar again. "I mean no ma'am." Stella smiled.

"Good now get dressed and meat me by the kitchens, and remember." She stared at him. "I is watching." She walked out the door. Odd rubbed his head.

"What did I get myself into?" He asked himself since Ulrich had fallen asleep. Odd got dressed in his usual purple outfit and pointy hair. He walked out the door locking it behind him. He then tried to unlock it without the key. Having no success he walked to the kitchen to find Stella waiting doing something with a paperclip. She seemed to hear his footsteps and lifted her head.

"Hello sleepy head."

"Hi, are you going to call me sleepy head the entire time."

"Only until think of a new nickname for you." Stella said thoughtfully. "Now before we go on our mission we need to get some supplies. I have the essential things in my pockets but we need more stuff to get the lunch ladies occupied." She thought for a moment.

"Like what?" Odd asked since he was tired of waiting.

"Shush I is thinking." Stella said rubbing her temples. "We'll need some things from that shack in the woods, nothing to big though; we don't want to get caught." She said smiling evilly.

"Why are you so happy?" Odd asked still mad that she had got him up early.

"Fun food." She said simply getting up and walking to the shed that none of the students were supposed to enter.

"Uh Stella?" Odd asked looking at the shack.

"Yeah Sleepy head?" Stella said still focused on the shack.

"You do realize that shack is full of power tools, and none of the students are supposed to enter it?" He asked since like most of the students he had gone into the shack and knew that there was usually a teacher guarding it, or the gardener.

"Yep." Stella said still looking at it. "To bad we're not getting power tools."

"Really then what are we getting." Odd asked since as far as he knew power tools were the only reason that anyone went there."

"Fertilizer and plant liquid." She said walking up to the Shack to find that it was locked with a large key lock. "Huh... key lock huh… I shall beat you yet." She said.

"Hay you two what are you doing there?" A passing by teacher asked.

"Getting fertilizer." Stella said looking directly in the teachers eyes.

"Okay." The teacher said walking on.

"How'd you do that?" Odd asked once the teacher was far enough away.

"I told the truth." She said taking a paperclip out of her pocket. "Partial truth, bending words, keeps you out of trouble, especially if they find out what your doing." She said as the lock clicked open. "After you Sleepy Head." She said opening the door.

"Lock pick?" Odd asked.

"Yep. Secret lock pick in the shape of a paperclip." She said smirking. "My mom gave it to me."

"More like she gave you a paperclip." Odd muttered.

"It's a super paperclip." Stella said hearing him and closing the door behind her making the room totally dark.

"It's dark in here…" Odd said trying to not run into the dangerous equipment that he knew was along the walls. His heart started to beat faster as he tried to follow Stella who apparently knew where she was going. The darkness seemed to be closing around him making every visible thing stand out, especially the pointed things.

He was so obsessed with an object with many spikes that he had lost track of Stella, but being the brave cat-boy that he was, he refused to call out for help. He walked forward stepping on a rake making it pop upwards scaring half of the life out of him and making him go backwards. He regretted this soon enough knowing that he was only a step away from the dangerous wall.

Something fell down from the wall.

"YEOW!" Odd yelled like a cat as the most likely dangerous thing fell on him. He covered his head from instinct. Something wet and long fell on his head as Stella turned the lights on.

It was a mop, and Odd had barely made three steps from the door. He wasn't even to where the more dangerous of the Tools were, and the 'Dangerous' thing that he had seen was a pointy plant sitting on the windowsill. Stella was laughing hard.

"Sleepy Head… was… afraid…. of a mop." She said between laughs.

"Was not!" Odd said indignantly.

"Was too." Stella said suddenly over her laughing fit. "Anyway we need to get that fertilizer." She said looking for the fertilizer. "Yep Stinky stuff." She said walking over to it and taking a waif of the various types trying to decide which one is the smelliest. "Okay Sleepy Head this is where I needs your help." She said pulling the fertilizer. Odd realized what she meant and walked over to her pulling the Fertilizer out of the shack.

"So what's this for?" Odd asked.

"Stinky stuff, nasty." She said apparently trying not to smell it. "It's cow poop."

"So?"

"Stinky, and makes big fire, specially with certain plant liquid and pellet. Big stinky fire that smells like skunk." Stella said dropping the fertilizer and going back to find the plant stuff. She returned with a bottle of stuff that was blue in color. "I don't know why this stuff is good for plants." She said picking up her end of the Fertilizer and carrying it to the woods by the kitchen.

"Ah sunrise I promised my mom I'd get a picture of it!" Stella said suddenly looking at the sun. "I gotta go be right back." She said drooping the Fertilizer and running off surprising Odd.

"What am I supposed to do?" Odd asked.

"Stay and keep watch on the stinky plant stuff." Stella said over her shoulder soon running out of sight. Stella looked at the forest trying to find a place where she could take a good picture of the sun, taking a digital camera out of one of her pockets. Then she saw something she didn't expect to see. Someone else was out at this hour.

Jeremy and Aelita were on the ground, Aelita on top of Jeremy with a pillar of golden light falling down on them, as dew that had collected during the night fell on them shimmering in the golden light. Neither of them seemed able to move, as they both blushed deep red.

"Better then sunrise." Stella finally decided taking her camera up to her eyes and taking a picture with a bright flash.

"Sweet." Stella said. "Pink lady and Four eyes's lovey-dovey romantic moment. How sweet." At this point Aelita had gotten off Jeremy. "Ah don't do that I wanna get another shot." Stella said again moving the camera showing Jeremy and Aelita that it was Stella.

"What are you doing out here?" Aelita asked still blushing.

"I wanted to take a picture of the sunrise." She pointed to the camera. "But this is much better." She turned and walked away. "I bet this will make great blackmail, later."

"Hay wait a minute!" Jeremy said getting up and going after Stella. "Give me that!"

"Catch me if you can Four Eyes!" Stella yelled running fast and easily outrunning the out of shape Jeremy, loosing him somewhere in the forest. Stella didn't seem to notice and went to the kitchens where Odd was waiting.

"Well?" Odd asked wanting to know if she had gotten the shot or not.

"L-look." She managed since she was still panting holding out her digital camera on the little screen was the picture of Aelita and Jeremy laying on the ground Aelita on top of Jeremy and Stella had captured the light perfectly. Odd started to laugh.

"Wow who knew that they had it in them? A perfectly romantic moment, and at a boarding school no less. I guess this means that they are boyfriend and girlfriend now." Odd said trying not to laugh. "If not this will make sure of that, or annoy them to no end. Perfect blackmail Stella." He said raising his hand for a high five as Stella slapped it smiling.

"Yep, so I'm guessing that you want a picture?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, they are my buds after all." Odd said. "I have to look out for them."

"Or blackmail them, that's what buds do for each other." Stella said pretending to cry. "It's so wonderful and priceless, the bonds between friends. They'll blackmail each other, beat each other at games, tease each other, and beat each other up, just to show that they care. It's so pretty." She looked like she was going to burst from held up laughter.

"You forgot betray each other's secrets." Odd said also looking like he was going to burst out laughing. They looked at each other and as soon as purple eyes met crazy blue ones they both burst out laughing and nearly fell over. When they finally regained the little sanity that each of them had, it had been almost five minutes.

"Okay back to food." Stella said getting up. "We need to get the Fertilizer out of the bag spray plant stuff on it and catch it on fire." She said already getting a plastic thing out of her pocket and cutting the bag open pouring stuff out of the bag.

"So what's this going to do?" Odd asked taking the spray bottle full of plant stuff and preparing to spray the fertilizer as soon as Stella got out of the way.

"Stinky stuff, just follow my lead." Stella said getting out of the way so Odd could shoot. Once he had she took a match out of her pocket lit it and threw it at the pile. "Now run toward the kitchens!" Stella half yelled. Running that direction, soon Odd followed her. "Help help there's an animal in the forest and it's on fire!" She yelled once she had gotten to the kitchen. "Come on it's to crazy not to be true!" She yelled motioning that Odd should yell to.

"Really there is I saw it too." Odd yelled seeing some of the cooks come out. "Look at the smoke!" He said pointing at the sky where smoke was. The cooks looked worried and some of them grabbed fire extinguishers while some of them grabbed buckets of water. Odd thought that they should stop by the kitchens but Stella kept going so he followed her. They finally stopped somewhere by another building. "Why'd we stop here?" Odd whispered to Stella who had flattened herself against the wall.

"We gotta see if the ladies left yet." She said looking around the wall and at the kitchen. Odd looked to but couldn't see anything. "No good Rosa's still there." Stella said.

"How'd you figure that?" Odd asked since all he could see was a wall. Stella smiled.

"I see all." Was all she said as she sneaked to the kitchen with odd in tow. She only stopped when she reached the wall. "Okay." She pulled out the piece of plastic that she had used to cut the bag. "Sorry Plastic." She said as she took the plastic and cut pieces off to get a boomerang shape. She then threw it so it would go into the door of the kitchen.

"Hay a boomerang," Rosa's voice came from the kitchen. "So the kids are up already huh, that's strange. I guess I should get the silverware ready for breakfast." The sound of footsteps came from inside as Rosa walked into the cafeteria.

"Okay Sleepy Head we have about three minutes to get what we need." Stella said looking at odd and speaking in barely a whisper. "I'll get the food you get something to eat it with then help me with the food so nothing spills or makes a noise."

"Okay I got it." Odd said walking forward. They entered the kitchen to find no one inside. Odd went left to get two spoons that he had seen on a wall while Stella went left to get some food from a stove. Odd got the spoons and turned to Stella who had gotten a pot of something. He carefully went over to her and together they went out holding the pot, just as Rosa went into the room. They hid behind the wall and apparently Rosa didn't notice the missing objects.

They carried the pot to a clearing where they could set it down without getting spotted.

"Yes we got it!" Odd shouted.

"FOOD!" Stella shouted louder diving into the pot with her spoon revealing that it was meatballs in meat sauce.

"Hay don't eat it all!" Odd said also diving into the pot, shoving Stella out of the way in the process.

"My meatballs!" She said putting her spoon into the sauce knocking Odd down next to the pot then sitting down so they could share the pot. "I told you I could get Rosa to leave." Stella said after a moment of almost silent meatball eating.

"Okay I believe you now. Though I still don't think that your mom's a Spy." Odd said as Stella smiled.

"I know, but that still proves how good she is at her job." Stella said waving her spoon covered in meat sauce at Odd. Then a laugh interrupted their conversation. They both turned to see Aelita standing there.

"Aelita what are you doing here?" Odd asked.

"Hi Pink Lady." Stella said at the same time Odd had talked. Aelita laughed again.

"I… wanted to ask… Stella… to do something… but you… can … help too… Odd." Aelita said between laughs.

"This isn't about that picture is it?" Stella asked cocking her head to one side. Odd laughed.

"If it is can I have a copy first?" Odd asked Stella.

"Sure." Stella said smiling.

"Okay guys. First, it's not about the picture. Second Stella thanks for reminding me about that." Aelita said and Stella blushed smiling and scratching the back of her head in a way that clearly said 'oops.' "Third I need to get Franz and Yuri, alone, to ask them something. About a computer that is on the fritz." She said trying to clue Odd in to what was going on. "A very powerful computer." He still looked clueless. "That we don't want anyone else to know about." Odd seemed to get what she was talking about now. "and I thought that since you're so close to them that you could get them away from all of their customers." Stella closed her eyes for a moment as if thinking if this was a good move to make. Suddenly her eyes opened as she smiled evilly.

"Okay Pink Lady leave it to me and my purple friend over here Pink Lady!" she said standing up and saluting Aelita with the hand that still had the spoon in it. Aelita had to resist the urge to laugh again.

"I'll leave it to you two then."

"Hay wait." Odd said. "How'd I get involved in this?"

"You've just been recruited into Stella's Army." Aelita said smiling.

"Yep You're now first Officer Kitty." Stella said crossing her arms and smiling.

"Why Kitty?" Odd asked since up until then his name had been Sleepy Head.

"Cause you went 'Yow' like a Kitty when that mop almost fell on you." Stella said acting it out as she said it. Aelita laughed.

"You were afraid of a mop?" she said looking at Odd.

"Only because it was dark it startled me." Odd said defensively.

"Sure First Officer Kitty-Cat."

"It's First Officer Kitty." Odd said.

"Sure Odd that makes it much better." Aelita said still trying not to laugh. "Anyway so you think you can do it." She said looking at Stella.

"Aelita," Odd said putting an arm around Stella. "This girl was able to get a pot of meatballs and two spoons without getting caught by anyone, in a kitchen full of people, with nothing but two people, a paperclip, a piece of plastic, and other assorted things. I think that she can handle your little task." Stella smiled.

"Yep. Don't worry Pink Lady, I shall get my cousin and Pinky out of there no sweat." She crossed her arms. "If I don't then my name isn't Stella Bella."

"Okay, I trust you on that." Aelita said nodding.

"Aelita can I talk to you?" Odd asked taking her aside. "So the Supercomputer's bugged up." Aelita nodded.

"Yeah, me and Jeremy both worked on it and only barely got it working again. Otherwise we wouldn't need to call on anyone else to help."

"Well looks like I'm helping whether I want to or not." Odd yawned. "Sorry I've been up since like 4:00 A.M."

"What were you two doing anyway?" Aelita asked interested.

"If I told you you'd never believe me." Odd said shaking his head. "I'm not even sure what happened, but I know that I'll never forget it as long as I live."

* * *

**See Story... **

**If you want to read what Stella looks like that's the first chapter of my story The Pink Haired Boy? **

**If you want to know who Yuri and Franz are that's also in the first chapter... and all of the other chapters! **

**If you want to know what Stella had done the prevous day then look at chapter 3! **

**If you want to look at the other chapters... go ahead! **

**If you want to look at the corresponding Story then look at chapter 4!**


End file.
